Halloween Bash
by AndurilofTolkien
Summary: The town of Rafteltown, East Blue is hosting their annual Halloween Bash and the theme for this year horror. Luffy and the others decide to check out the haunted mansion on the hill. But is there more to it than meets the eye or is it haunted for real? R&R appreciated.


A/N : Happy Halloween my fellow One Piece fans :)

It was a warm autumn day in Rafteltown, East Blue. The leaves had just changed color and the excitement of the local Halloween Bash was being felt all over the town.

But there always hadn't been a Halloween festival for 20 years ago Gol.D Roger fought against the government in attempt to overthrow their tyrannical reign and try bring freedom back again.

After his death the area became a war zone for territories and 4 warlords came forth and won different areas in which their names are Whitebeard, Shanks, Big Mom, and Kaido. They had made a truce and the outcome was a communal festival to bring everyone together hence the Halloween Bash was born.

In the neutral zone stood the only high school in the whole town, East Blue High School where all of the kids attended.

It was now the day of the festival and the high school principal Akainu had put the student council in charge of the festival. Marco was the president and he had pulled together a committee of people he trusted to help oversee the festival.

Sanji was the chef who provided the food stalls thanks to his mentor Zeff who owns a restaurant named the Baratie. He was in charge of making the menus for those stalls and to make sure that everything was prepared on time.

Nami was the treasurer to make sure that they didn't overspend their budget especially knowing how her friends always try to spend more in order to annoy the principal.

Ace was in charge of the decorations along with Zoro while at the same time they had to keep an eye on Luffy who likes to eat everything before the festival even starts.

Marco looked around the student council room "Order guys settle down we have limited time to pull this off."

Sanji spoke up first "The food is almost ready Marco we will have it delivered tonight to keep it in the school's storage until it's time to have it delivered to the festival."

"Good job Sanji." Marco knew that Sanji wouldn't let them down and he turned to Nami.

"How is our budget?" He asked.

She sighed as she wasn't very happy when she had opened the vault it was apparent there had been people using the money for other means and now they were short.

"We don't have enough money to do the town square since the fight broke out between Eustass Kidd's gang and Law's gang last year and we are banned from the area so we need a spot to hold the bash."

Nami knew that Marco was looking forward to using the same area just like years past.

Marco nodded even though deep down he was disappointed "We will have to raise more money for next year but in the mean time go around the town and outskirts to see if we can find a location to hold it."

Ace tried to lighten up the atmosphere "Zoro and I had found some awesome decorations so text me when you have a location Marco."

"Sure thing Ace. So that's it for today everyone back to class." Marco closed out the meeting and he only hoped that everyone would pull through to make this a success.

The rest of the day passed like usual and soon school let out for the day. Luffy smirked for he had heard of a haunted house in the outskirts and wanted to go ghost hunting.

He saw Law walking in front of him and ran to catch up "Torao why don't you go with me to catch ghosts."

Law turned and saw how excited he was and didn't want to hurt his feelings "There is no such thing as ghosts Mugiwara."

Luffy laughed "Silly Torao yes there is I was in the outskirts yesterday and there is this really old manor on the hill. I saw a ghost."

Law was shocked for he knew Ace would be angry if he found out that his little brother was in the crime area alone. He thought about it for a minute thinking of what could come out of the scientific research and at the same time he could keep an eye on Luffy for Ace.

"Sure let's go Mugiwara." Law saw his face light up and knew that he was going to regret it.

Luffy dragged Law and it wasn't long until they reached the neutral area and the old manor was staring right in their faces.

Law couldn't help but feel an eerie feeling come over him but he shook his off for he knew that Luffy was influencing his fear because the kid was obsessed with ghosts.

The windows didn't have any blinds on them and the house seemed dark. 

After a few minutes Luffy turned to Law "Did you see any Torao?"

"No but I think if we came back tonight than we will see them." Law told him with a smile and Luffy nodded.

"You are right I guess that I was just too excited."

All of the sudden Law heard someone from behind him and he turned to see Eustass Kidd and his gang.

"Well looks like you are too afraid Trafalgar to step into that old house." Eustass smirked at Law for he couldn't help but intimidate him.

"Oh look it's the scary cat who I beat up last year you should of learned your place than Eustass ya. No one tells me what to do." Law didn't want to fight especially with Luffy nearby knowing Ace didn't tolerate his little brother fighting.

Eustass was about to step forward to make Law eat his words but was stopped by Killer.

Law laughed "How about we will see who is bravest tonight by going inside the old manor and settle this once and for all?"

"Fine 9pm tonight and Mugiwara make sure you bring everyone you know I want them to see Law for who he truly is." Eustass than took his leave.

Luffy laughed "He's funny alright I better go before Ace gets mad at me." Lufffy took off and as Law himself was about to leave he glimpsed up at the house once more and that time he swore he saw someone or something at that window.

He shook his head "It's just my imagination but it's going to be fun to scare Eustass ya." He left to go meet up with his gang to tell them what had happened.

Soon an eerie laughter was heard on the wind for the person inside of the manor was looking forward to some new guests "They won't leave here if they step inside it's going to be fun."

Ace was busy gathering up some food when he felt someone hit him from behind knocking him to the ground. "Luffy why are you so excited?"

"We are going to the manor tonight Ace, Eustass and Torao are going to see who is bravest inside of the old manor."

Ace was a little surprised and at the same time worried for he knew some of the patrol will be out tonight including Smoker himself.

"The old manor on the hill?" He asked.

"Yes the one in the neutral zone and I think it will be fun Ace we should all go. Call up pineapple head."

Ace laughed knowing how Marco gets annoyed with the nickname "Alright we will all go I would like to see Smoker catch us this time and it will be great to host the bash there."

"I'll go tell the others." Luffy was about to head off when he noticed the meat in his brother's hands. He quickly grabbed it and Ace laughed as he dialed Marco's number.

Marco answered and Ace told him everything at first he didn't think it was a good idea for he had heard rumors from pops aka Whitebeard himself on who owns the house.

Ace sighed "But we have no other choice Marco and Halloween will be over before we know it."

Marco knew despite the bad feeling that Ace was right "Alright I take it Luffy is telling his gang and I'll let the other commanders know plus the rest of the allies."

They hung up and Ace ran to meet up with Luffy and the others to get the decorations and food to the manor.

It was dusk when Ace met up with Marco before he met up with the others. "Hey Marco is everything set?"

"Yes I had sent my brothers ahead to make sure the food had been delivered and Zoro helped you set up the decorations?"

Ace nodded "I just hope Luffy hasn't got in any trouble." He than saw a patrol car come up and he hit Marco in the shoulder to hide.

As Smoker drove by they could hear him complain about delinquents and Halloween. "I wish they would ban the festival all it does is brings trouble."

He despised patrol this time of year but at least his captain Tashigi is enjoying herself for she loved Halloween.

"Lighten up Smoker-san everything will be ok this year I have a good feeling." She knew that she was being optimistic but someone had to have the spirit of Halloween.

But they didn't know that the bash had been moved to the old manor house away from the government's watchful eye.

"Damn Sengoku looks like I wasted my time on patrol tonight." Smoker complained and Tashigi sighed.

"He just wants nothing to happen especially with the warlords." They made their way back to HQ.

Soon the car was out of sight Ace sighed and Marco put a hand on his shoulder telling him that he knew another way to the manor so Ace followed him through the dark alley.

Within minutes they were outside of the old Gothic fence that surrounded the manor house and everyone was there.

"Remember Kidd-ya of the bet and if you lose than your reputation will be ruined." Law smirked which he just laughed.

"We will see Law on who will be scared." Law was about to say something but he was interrupted by Nami.

"Let's go Luffy had already ran inside." She pointed to the front door which was opened.

Marco stopped the crowd "One rule only do not destroy property for we don't need the warlords involved or the government officials."

He even made sure to show his seriousness to Law and Kidd after the disaster of the year before.

"Alright let's just get inside Mugiwara could be unpredictable and I'm worried that he is the one we will have to worry about." Law motioned his crew inside and soon the rest followed.

They entered a grand entrance and it had an eerie feeling. Everything was covered in cob webs and soon the door slammed shut which everyone jumped.

"Alright who is messing with us? Is this your doing Marco?" Kidd accused the first commander.

"No I didn't set this up and I'm sure that there is an explanation." Marco replied as he saw Ace run off ahead most likely looking for his brother.

"Ace wait!" Marco took off and Robin laughed.

"We better keep an eye on everyone looks like we are babysitting tonight." Nami groaned for she just wanted to kick back and relax.

"I agree Nami-ya your crew is already all over the place." Law pointed out which Nami sighed. She motioned them to follow her for she has a good sense of direction.

Soon eerie sounds echoed through out the manor as they made their way toward the room where the party was going to be. But as they were walking everyone seemed to had split up.

It wasn't long until they heard Luffy laughing ahead of them "Ghosts come back I want to add you to the crew."

"Luffy stop you are making Marco mad." Ace yelled as they heard a loud crash.

Marco felt a headache come on and turned to Thatch "Come on I need your help with the food." He knew that this was a bad idea he had that feeling all day but there is nothing he could do about it now.

Nami groaned and soon Sanji approached her "This way milady."

"Shut it mono brow." Zoro came from behind him with sake in hand on where he had got it from Nami didn't know.

"What was that marimo?" Soon a fight began to break out between them.

"Both of you go after Luffy now!" Nami hit them both upside the head.

They took off to look for Luffy and at the same time Ace was searching for him as well.

At the same time Law and his crew were exploring the manor just out of curiosity when they heard something.

Bepo picked it up first with his hearing "Captain it's the Kidd crew."

Law smirked as he saw Eustass and the others appear before them. "What's wrong Eustass ya?"

"Nothing Law you are seeing something that's not there." Eustass wasn't going to admit his fear.

"Oh really Eustass ya I think you lost the bet and you have to do my homework for a month." Law knew that he would win the bet for he knew Eustass's weakness.

Eustass Kidd may act tough but he scares easy and Law knew who had the ability to summon the dead for he was friends with her. He had called in a favor.

"Fine you win but next time Trafalgar Law you will regret it for I will have my revenge."

Law just laughed "Come on we have to meet up with everyone in the party room and I have to brag about my winning."

Eustass and his crew were trying to think of a way to get even and Law was looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, ghosts appeared in the hall startling the three members of the Straw Hats Crew and they took off running into the nearest room slamming the old oak doors shut which the sound echoed through out the whole house.

There in the room Ace and the other Straw Hats found Luffy playing with the ghosts.

"You are going to make the owner mad and I will make sure you all join me in the afterlife." A young girl's voice came from right behind them.

"Who are you?" Nami stepped forward and the girl laughed in a creepy manner.

"I am Perona and you had disturbed my peace. This house is not open to strangers. I guess I will play with you."

She summoned more of her ghosts and she began chasing them and soon they came across the others in the party room.

There was already loud music and laughter which Nami saw the damage and she could just imagine on how Marco was feeling since there goes the rest of the budget.

"I didn't invite anyone to have a party in my house tonight." A deep male voice yelled over the chaos of the the party. Everyone froze in place which Luffy laughed.

"Oh look it's a vampire." Luffy was always jumping to conclusions and Nami hit him upside the head.

"No it's not it's the owner and we all are in trouble." She was about to apologize but Marco beat her to it.

Marco stepped forward and bowed in apology "Forgive us for intruding but we needed a place for the Halloween Bash and the theme was horror."

"I think you should leave before I call Smoker here." He threatened and Marco was trying to figure out how to resolved this without using the name Whitebeard.

"Lighten up Mihawk let the kids have fun." Shanks appeared and Luffy rushed giving him a hug.

"Hey anchor it's been awhile." Ace walked forward and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Red-Haired Shanks I'm his brother Ace." Shanks saw Roger in him but didn't say anything but just smiled and gave him a hug.

"Glad you keep an eye on anchor for me he worries me at times." Ace smiled a little but at the same time he was embarrassed.

"No problem." Ace broke away and Marco laughed which earned him a glare.

After Mihawk glanced around and sighed he really wanted some alone time. Since Shanks was a warlord of Rafteltown and outside of Whitebeard he was the only one he trusted.

Plus Mihawk knew that Shanks would never stop partying for he enjoyed it too much and he knew he was screwed now. He might as well deal with it.

"Fine you all may stay to enjoy the bash and I see you all had met my daughter Perona I had her set the mood." Mihawk pointed to her which she summoned her ghosts and some of the guests jumped.

Perona approached the party which she was immediately accepted with everyone and she knew that even though she looked scary that they accept her which she smiled a little.

Shanks and Mihawk continued their drinking contest as they oversaw the party.

The party lasted all night with a bunch of candy, drinks and music. Marco had paid for the damages and everyone had a good time for this was the best Halloween Bash ever.

Luffy glanced around the room for this was the best Halloween Bash in his mind because of his nakama make every celebration worth it and it was going to stay that way.

By dawn everyone was sound asleep for another Halloween Bash had passed until next year.


End file.
